paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Natalie Hudson
Overview She is Duke's owner and an old friend of Ryder. When Ryder founded the Paw Patrol in Adventure Bay, he asked Natalie if she would like to join him. She semi- accepted, saying that she would found her E l on a global scale. She did. Bio She grew up on a Texas ranch before her parents were killed in a tornado, then she went to live with her Grandmother in Foggybottom. To comfort her after her parent's death, the grandmother bought her a dog. Guess who it was. After she and Duke got back from school, they usually tinkered in the garage. One year, she attended the cake contest in Adventure Bay. Thats when she met Ryder and his dog, Chase. Over the next couple of months, they, along with a stray mix breed (guess who) Ryder picked up, worked on various projects together, creating Ryder's ATV, and early prototypes of the pup packs. Eventually, Ryder decided to form the Paw Patrol and asked Natalie to join. The rest is history. Appearance She's 3 months younger than Ryder, and just a little shorter than him. She has black hair and dark blue eyes. She wears the same uniform Ryder wears, except with purple instead of blue and orange instead of red. Gear Cycle: A motorcycle that looks similar to Ryder's ATV, except the blue parts are recolored purple and the red parts are recolored orange. It has water and snow modes, just like Ryder's ATV, but it also has a jump mode, which causes an engine to pop out of the back, which allows it to become airborne for a short time in order to get over ravines, etc. Pup Watch: Instead of a pup pad, she uses a watch that receives calls and projects them with a holographic display, and sprouts little boards that she call the Experimental Patrol into action with. Its also provides internet access, contains a small grappling hook and can fire a small taser blast. It does not tell time. All her other gear is exactly like Ryder's, except purple instead of blue and orange instead of red. Trusty: Her shotgun that her Dad taught her to shoot. Its never left her side since he first gave it to her. Personality She grew up on a ranch and is fairly toughened up because of it. She's strong enough to floor older opponents with a single punch. She has somewhat of a chip on her shoulder, her only flaw. Quotes "Not violence. Aggressive physical persuasion." "Sometimes, you just gotta knock someone out." "Theres a chip off my shoulder. Theres a crack in yours." "Calm down. I don't want to hurt you. Actually, yeah I do want to hurt you." Trivia * She used to be a dog and Duke's sister instead of owner. But people are allowed to make revisions, right? * She has a crush on Ryder. Therefore, she is not on good terms with a certain pet groomer. * Her last name is a play on HUD, short for, Heads Up Display.